


It was on sale!

by MarcoBodtsChickenNuggets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comic, M/M, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, but lets be honest marco works it, like really ugly, super duper ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoBodtsChickenNuggets/pseuds/MarcoBodtsChickenNuggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone forgot to tell Jean something very important about the Christmas party he was going too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was on sale!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyboy/gifts).



> Oh man, I know I was only supposed to do like one piece of artwork but I kinda got a bit excited and ended up doing a 10 panel comic... whoops. 
> 
> I really hope you like it! I really enjoyed this prompt, and I had a lot of fun drawing this, especially those christmas sweaters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  
  
  



End file.
